Falling up
by Adelaide Pitman
Summary: How could I explain to him that I live in the head of a fan fiction author? That I get set loose into whatever world She chooses to send me, and return when She deems fit. If I told him that he would think I'm crazier than he already does. R and R please!
1. Falling up

It's time! I've a written few other things, but I haven't really done anything that I could unleash my full imagination. *roll of thunder* Are you scared? Well you should be! I'm warning you now, this is going FAR beyond crazy-ville! With this story, I shall drag you to the depths of my insanity! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Evil moment over. I'm good now! By the way, I think I should also say that I'm kidnapping Ikuto and taking him along with me. If you don't like the idea...oh well, there's not much I can say. I did warn you.

I do not own Shugo Chara, although, I do own the imagination that wrote this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Amu's eyes shone brighter than the sea of snow that surrounded them.

"Thank you Tadase! It was beautiful!" She clutched the small piece of paper to her chest as Tadase shifted his feet and stared at the ground.

"Not as beautiful as you" Their eyes met as their hands found one an others. Amu blushed and quickly looked away, so she didn't notice that Tadase was blushing as well. Amu gave a deep breath, and forced herself to at least look at his feet if not his face.

The unfortunate thing about looking at feet is that they give you no hints about what their owner is thinking at all. Tadase's brown boots were no exception, but they were just what Amu wanted. They stared up at her, unassuming and none judgmental.

"Thanks again for the poem Tadase. It was very s-sweet a-and I t-thought it was v-v-very t-thoughtful of you." Silently hoping Tadase didn't notice how sweaty her hand was getting, she rushed to speak. "I just wish I had something to give you in return!"

"Amu," The way Tadase said her name, with tender care and devotion, made Amu's head jerk up. Then it was too late, nothing else mattered. "I wasn't expecting anything in return. Although, if you really wanted to give me something, perhaps you could stay with me here for a bit?" Amu flushed up to the roots and nodded, insanely pleased.

Ikuto turned away from the scene before him completely grossed out. He could not imagine any thing more disgusting then a poem from the kiddy king. He shivered, and it wasn't from the cold nippy breeze that sank through his less than suitable winter wear. Ikuto hurried away from the two with no idea why he felt so depressed.

Stepping back onto the park pathway, Ikuto was glad Yoru had decided to stay sleeping by the fire in that candy store. There was no telling what the annoying little blue haired chara would have said if he saw Ikuto's reaction to the whole poem thing. Truth be told, Ikuto didn't really know what his reaction was anyway.

Was he really just disgusted? If so, then why did he have this aching feeling in his heart when he saw the two holding hands? Ikuto shook his head and hurried down the path. There was no time for thoughts like that. He had to go retrieve his violin from where he'd left it on the bench and then meet up with Yoru.

Ikuto froze in front of the chosen bench. Where was his violin? Wasn't this where he had left it only moments ago? He cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Ahhhhhahaha!!" I smiled sown at the case in my arms. "I've always wanted a violin! "And here, someone just left if for me. A gift of light in an other wise cruel world. God must really love me!" I grinned Cheshire style at the passersby. They tossed a few stares in my direction and quickly moved on.

Sighing, I walked further down the path. It's not like I wasn't use to this by now, I mean my hair is freak'n bright purple, and I suppose the talking to myself isn't helping. Still, it would be nice to not be treated like a monster at least ounce! I don't eat children…at least, I've never done so before.

I shook my head. Perhaps some cheering up was in order! I skipped further down the path. This was a nice park, and I should it enjoy it for as long as I could. After all, I never could tell when I would have to go back. That's right, I should be enjoying myself! I halted on the path to wave at a group of passing teenagers. Some of them actually smiled, although maybe they were just laughing at me, I couldn't tell. I decided to try it some more.

I turned around and waved at a solitarily boy with blue hair. He glared at me. Oh dear, I really need to stop experimenting with these things. Was it my smile that offended him, or just the fact that I'm a stranger? I didn't get a chance to ask because he launched himself at me.

"AHHHH!!" I ran. Why was he so angry? I was only trying to be friendly! I didn't dare to stop and find out, since I could hear his heavy footfalls right behind me. Darn! Why me? Why was I always getting myself in trouble?

I puffed around the corner, cursing myself for not being very athletic. Dang it all it heck! To make matters worse, we had come to a section of path that was covered in snow, and the going was tough.

With an "Umph!" I was tackled from behind and landed face first in the snow. The heavy body on my back wasn't helping much. I got a bit panicky then, because I mean, who wouldn't with lack of oxygen? I flailed about and one of my limbs connected with something.

"Ouch" Hissed a voice from above me, the boy I guessed. "Quit moving!" As any person who is kept from breathing, I did not. Hands caught my wrists, and they were rendered useless behind my back, the traitors! "Why did you steal my violin?" his mouth was at my ear, and I was very aware of how angry he was, but I couldn't answer, as the previously stated problem kept me from doing so.

It must have finally occurred to him why I was not responding, because the weight suddenly left. Good thing to, I was beginning to see stars. I sighed, and mustered up enough strength to roll myself over in the snow. I closed my eyes muttered a "Thanks".

"Why did you steal it?" He repeated. I cracked an eye open. He was hovering over me and staring at the violin case that was still clutched in my hands.

"I thought…. that no one…wanted it." I gasped at the sweet air filling my lungs ounce more. "It was just… lying there." I sat up.

"Violins are always wanted! Did it ever occur to you that maybe it belonged to someone??" He glared at me but I was too focused on the glow that drifted down from the sky. "Are you listening to me?"

"It would seem it's time to go back now." I stood and dusted the snow off myself. I faced the sky as the air grew still and the wind died.

"What?!?" The boy reached out to take the violin from me, but it was too late. The sky opened and the air swirled around me, lifting my feet from the ground. "What's happening?" I could barely hear him over the noise.

I opened my mouth to explain, but I never got a chance. I was now completely in the air, and to my horror the boy was to! Wait a minute, I was the only one that was supposed to be taken! Why was he- and then I saw. His hand was on the violin case that I was still clutching.

"Let go!" I shouted, but I doubt he heard. Besides, it was probably better that he hadn't as we were already being sucked upwards. I was use to this feeling, falling up, but I couldn't help wonder what the boy was thinking.

I wished I could give him some words of comfort but none came to mind. How could I explain to him that I live in the head of a fan fiction author? That I get set loose into whatever world She chooses to send me, and return when She deems fit. If I told him that he would think I'm crazier than he already does. I suppose he'll just have to figure it out on his own.

Oh dear, I hope he won't be too scarred by the experience. It's pretty crazy in Her head. Wow, I'm actually feeling kinda happy about this. Now I don't have to face everything by myself!

I smiled down at the boy as we fell into the sky.

* * *

Yay!! I hope this was as fun to read as it was for me to write. I don't really know where everything is going to end up...so....if you have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated! Also, reviews really help me feel inspired to write. Therefore, if you liked it and want to me to write more then review! please?


	2. Falling down?

Hola! I felt the erg to write today, and it was so strong, I just HAD to comply. Ahhhh! Inspiration! It comes at funny times doesn't it? I ounce said in a review when talking about creativity, "Some times it seems so far away it looks all fuzzy, and sometimes it hit's you like a sack of potatoes!" Today, it was the latter. I hope you have fun reading it, cause I sure as heck had fun writing it! :D

Oh, and I should say that Xx Sakura Love xX was the one that came up with Hirai, my character's name. The 'hi' means fire, and the 'rai' is the last syllable from warai, which means laughter. Thanks!!

Please make sure your hands, arms and legs, stay inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you, and enjoy the ride!

* * *

The trip, as always, was uneventful. There was, as usual, the dark tunnel that we fell up through, and the blinding light that awaited us on the other side. Of course, there were also the sounds; a ticking clock, running water, someone singing, and other things. The sounds were different each time though, so it was useless to try and decipher all of them.

The boy was right behind me though it all. I sighed. It was nice to know someone else was there. Though, the landing might be a bit tricky with two people. I glanced down at the boy as the blinding light changed into the pale crepuscular colors of the sky.

He was looking beyond freaked out, but I didn't have the time to explain. With quite a bit of strength on my part, I swung the case up higher so that I could mange to take the boys hand. His eyes met mine, and I tried to smile encouragingly at him.

"Hold on!" I shouted. His brow wrinkled.

"WHAT?" I shook my head, and this time made sure that my lips formed the words distinctly.

"Hold on!" I felt very funny doing this, like a babysitter making faces for a child's entertainment. He nodded, and I felt his hand tighten in mine. Good. I returned my focus to the sky.

Sure enough, suddenly we stopped moving up, and this time we fell straight down. Plummeting towards the earth, I could feel my stomach rising in my abdomen. I had no time to look at the boy, but from the way his hand was gripping mine so tightly, I assumed he was doing ok.

My eyes scanned the landscape below, swiftly alighting on a broad expanse of crystal blue. There, we needed to land there!

I yanked the boy's hand with everything I had in me, angling my body so that I was headed straight where we needed to go. Unfortunately, because I was the only one who had straightened, we were now spiraling to the west.

If this continues we're going to miss our mark. I thought frantically for a way to tell the boy to do as I was doing. I squeezed his hand and shouted as loud as I could. It was no use; he was gazing at the quickly approaching ground, probably saying his last prayers.

Sighing, I decided on the one thing I had left to do. He wasn't going to like me after this, but if it kept us both alive…

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my face. Without warning, I bit down as hard as I could. I felt sorry for his hand, but what other choice did I have? I didn't want us to die! His head snapped up to glare at me.

I angled my body again, and gave him a pointed stare. There was a moment of incomprehension, and then, the light bulb turned on. Finally, he understood, and matched my movements. I gave a relieved sigh. It was a good thing he wasn't a complete idiot!

I returned to the task at hand. It seemed like it took forever, as the sparkly gleam of the water grew closer. When we were fifty feet above it, I made a show of pinching my nose, and hoped the boy saw and did the same. There was not much else I could do to help. The rest was all up to him.

Our hands were separated as we hit the water, and I had no idea where he was. As my head broke the surface, I thrust my arms above me in an effort to keep the violin case from being completely destroyed. I had a feeling it didn't do much good.

The boy appeared next to me looking wet, and angry. Wonderful. I managed to keep us both from dying, and now I was going to have to face his wrath. I could tell by his glare that he was unharmed, so I headed for the shoreline.

It was awkward going, with me trying to keep the case above water, and all. Not to mention the furry that was rolling off the boy in waves that felt burning holes though the back of my skull.

As we reached the small sandy beach, I collapsed on the shore in a puddle of water. The case, which had ended up next to me, was immediately snatched up by the boy. He gave me a sneer, before going off a few feet, and carefully opening it. Slightly curious, I had never actually seen a violin before, I crawled over to him. Peering over his shoulder, I sat still as he breathlessly undid the latch.

He let out a sigh of relief as unharmed and perfectly dry black velvet appeared. Nestled in it's depths sat…a piece of wood.

"WHAT?" I shouted. The boy slammed the lid shut and whirled around. "I nearly drowned trying to save THAT?" I collapsed on the sand, an arm thrown carelessly over my face. Here I was almost dying, and for what? A pretty piece of wood. A shadow crossed over me, and I removed my arm. The boy was hovering over me with a deathly glower.

"You have no idea what a violin is, do you?" I sat up, and faced away to hid my blush. I had a vague notion what it was, but I was hardly going to share it with him after that! Abruptly, I stood up.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care anymore. Keep your precious hunk of wood, I'm leaving!" I turned to give him a final look of indifference, but his eyes stopped me. Was that…a look of apology? My heart melted a bit. Dang him! He made me all mushy within the span of a second!

"Look… I just wanted to say s-s." It was his turn to blush. I got to my hands and knees, and looked up to see his face, hidden by his bangs. Was he trying to say sorry? Ahhh, that was just too cute!

"Yes" I leaned in, waiting for the rest. This was going to be epic!

"To say that you _**might**_ have done a good a job protecting my violin." I frowned, and stood. This was far too disappointing.

"Well, er…" I scratched my chin. This might be the wrong time for it, but I was tiered of just thinking of him as just 'boy'. "What's your name?" He glanced up at me.

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He didn't seem particularly forth coming, but I decided to ignore that.

"Well Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I wanted to say that you _**might**_ be welcome." I grinned. Two could play at this game. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How rude, I introduced myself, and you haven't given me your name in return!" I raised an eyebrow. Wow, he sure knew how to get on my good side, didn't he? I was beginning to change my mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so nice to have him here!

"I'm Hirai, nice to meet." I waved "Goody bye now!" He grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you're not leaving! Not without some explanations!" He scowled at me, and I scowled back. It would seem we were now at an impasse.

* * *

AHHHHHH!!!! I have NO idea where this is heading!! HELP ME!!! *sigh* No, I don't mean it. As an author, I have to take responsibility in the fact that _**I**_ got myself into this mess...and some how...I will get myself out...BUT, if you're a nice reviewer, and you HAPPEN to decide to give me some helpful suggestions...well, who am I to say no? I'd also like to state that, even if you don't have any suggestions, reviews still make me happy. If I'm happy, I write more...you get the picture! ;)


	3. Stupid Fish!

"Ello!" "Did you just say 'Hello'?" "No, I said 'Ello', but that's close enough." (I'll give a gold star to whoever knows this quote XD) Ello to everyone! It feels good to be writing again! As some of you may have noticed, I took a short break to get my creative juices flowing ounce again. Well, I'm happy to say they're back in full swing! (This would be the time you should all run for your lives! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!) I don't really know for how long though. Very temperamental this 'creative' business. So, while I try to keep a hold on the gold fish swimming around in my brain, have fun reading!

* * *

"Look," I said, jerking my arm free, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him the chance.

"You'll find out soon enough any way. Now come on! We have to find shelter before it rains." I trudged up the sandy slop, mainly so I didn't have to see his face. I was resigned to my fate as guardian, even though I was somewhat against it.

"It's perfectly clear out." I sighed. As expected, he just had to say it! I should have stuck my fingers in my ears as well. His voice did nothing to hide his dubiousness. If that wasn't bad enough, he apparently felt the need to continue. "There's not a cloud in sight!"

I had no time to stop and explain, as it was obvious to me that it was going to rain!

"It will, and we've already been soaked ounce today. Hurry up."

Grumbling something about strange girls, Ikuto Tsukiyomi followed me. I decided this was good enough for now.

As we left the beach, trees up around us. There were pines, and maples, palms, and birches, willows, and weeping cherries. The weeping cherries were by far my favorites.

I plucked a blossom off a near by cherry, that is, after I asked permission of course.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto shaking his head at me. Not that I cared, I was too busy playing with the soft pink petals in my hand.

"So, where are we going?"

I frowned and looked up from my lovely flower. With a careless sigh, I tossed the flower at him playfully.

"Where indeed!" Our feet made little sound on the leafy semi-trodden path before us. I gestured around us. "We're on a path, are we not? Therefore, we are going to where ever the path takes us!" I smiled condescendingly at him, as if were a child and I the indulgent mother.

"Do you know where we're going?" He had switched our roles in an instant, and I must say, the role of mother did not suit him.

"Indubitably." Leaving him to try and comprehend that, I began walking again. He stumbled after me several seconds later.

"Was that a yes?" I shook my head at him, smirking.

"Maybe. The point is to not know anything. In knowing you bring down calamity on our heads!" I glanced over at him slyly. "Still want to know?" He stopped moving and stared at me.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" I pursed my lips, annoyed.

"If I said yes would it make you feel any better? There's no time for this, we need to get moving!" He shook his head, silently telling me he refused to move.

"Not until I get some answers. Where are we? How did we get here? What is this place?" I gave him a questioning look, and he returned it with one of his own, making it clear that he was perfectly serious.

Glancing around nervously for something, anything that might save me. I came back to his expectant face. And then, I was saved. A rather large drop of water landed right on Ikuto Tsukiyomi's nose.

The startled look on his face was too much for me, and I erupted in laughter. Sadly, my joy was short lived, as it started to poor.

Grabbing his hand, I half dragged half pulled him through the forest. As we broke though the trees, the ship came into view.

Ahhh, the ship. I nearly stopped to wipe a tear from my eye, but we were nearly soaked through, so I didn't.

The ship, or the Dreamer as the letters on its side read, had been here as long as I could remember. I had grown up playing on its deck, and using it as my refuge. A "tree house" of sorts, only in boat form. It was now basically a huge piece of aging wood, with sails snapping in the wind. But it still looked as impressive as ever towering over us.

With some difficulty, I managed to poke Ikuto Tsukiyomi up the ladder and onto the main deck. From there, I lead the way below deck, and into the safety of the ships interior.

It was warmer in here, sheltered from the winds. Entering the first cabin, I rummaged through a chest of drawers. Ikuto Tsukiyomi wandered over to the porthole apparently still in shock.

"It's clear, no cloud in sight, and yet, it's raining!" I scoffed. There were much more weirder things then that here. Did he think that was really so strange? If so, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Yeah, well get used to it! Things are only going to get weirder from here on out." Finally finding what I had been searching for, I pulled away from the drawers with set of clothes for both of us. There was a red dress for myself, and a tux for Ikuto Tsukiyomi, which I tossed at him. He caught it with ease.

"Are we going dancing?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I almost blushed. Almost.

"This is the best I can do for now. You can change in here, and I'll take the cabin across the hall, ok?" I got to my feet and opened the door. "When you're done, bring your clothes out and I'll hang them in the rain to dry." He blinked several times and shook his head.

"Are you on any medication I should know about?" I narrowed my eyes at him, opening my mouth to tell him just what I was thinking. I ended up saying nothing, and merely slamming the cabin door.

"Stupid fish!" I opened the other cabin door and slammed it as well. "Who does he think he is? Did he think he could order me around just like She does?" I nearly laughed at the silly thought, but I was still mad, so I didn't.

Soon though, I was distracted by the shimmery piece of material in my arms. I held the sleek shiny fabric up to the light to admire it better. What was I so angry about before?

Shimmying out of my soaking wet clothes, I slid reverently into smooth silky dress. It had a V-neck and a sash that tied around the waist. From there, it proceeded to fan out, layer upon layer, till it ended mid calf.

I reveled in it! Sadly, I had little time to fully enjoy its full beauty. Collecting the pile of sopping wet rags I had previously called clothes, which now seemed far unsatisfactory by comparison, I left the cabin. There was no sign of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, so I knocked at his door.

"Yes?" I gave a "humph" at the coldness to which he had answered my knock.

"I'm coming in!" Whether you like it or not! So there!

I blinked several times at the sight that greeted me. He watched me, smiling.

"Like what you see?" That snapped me out of my daze. I raised a brow at his cheek, and studied him.

"Well," I walked around him, surveying the fit of the garment, "your not completely disagreeable." I sighed. It wasn't a perfect fit, even I could see that. Yet he still looked good in it! Curses! I couldn't let him know I approved! "It'll have to do for now."

He frowned at me, clearly not liking my reaction. Well that was just too bad!

"I suppose it will do for now. I refuse to were that though." I followed were he was pointing, and my eyes came to rest on a crumpled piece of fabric on the floor. Stooping, I scooped it up for a further examination.

Finally realizing what it was, I gave a hearty chuckle.

"What, are you afraid of a little old bow tie, or do you just not know how to tie one?" I could've sworn his cheeks grew a little more pink then usual, but it was gone so quickly I couldn't be sure. I laughed.

He snatched the think from my hands and threw it out the porthole. To my surprise, he looked away from me.

"I don't, know how, end of story." …Wait, did he just admit to it? OH MY GOSH!! Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all

Adding his pile of wet clothes to mine, and strode to the narrow passageway we had previously come down. After I dashed out to hang our stuff in the rain, I raced back, with only a few drops landing on me. I went back down below deck.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was waiting for me, looking handsome in the tux. The only thing that didn't looks so great was the pair of boots on his feet. I had to stifle my smirk to make sure he didn't find out how ridicules he looked.

Not that I looked much better, with my white tennis shoes.

As I reached him, his eyes traveled up and down me.

"Like what you see?" I tried my best to mimic his tone of voice. He scowled at me.

"No, but I would like to know why wet clothes need to be hung out in the rain to dry. Wouldn't they dry faster out of the rain?" I smiled at him.

"Of course not. They would take twice as long to dry if they weren't hanging in the rain. As for why," I shook my head, "it's impossible to explain that without explaining other things. Lost of other things." Things I knew he might never understand. Why was my heart feeling heavier all of the sudden?

Shaking off the feeling, I pushed past him, and traveled the length of the hall. At the end of it, I swung open another door.

Inside the room was my favorite place of all in the ship. I heard Ikuto Tsukiyomi's intake of breath behind me as entered as well.

"Welcome to my library." I meekly offered him a chair by the stove in the middle of the room. He sat with little resistance, and I was free to fiddle with the stove, trying to light it while he looked around at my vast store of books.

When I had succeeded in my task, I set the kettle on with some water that had already been inside. Having done that, I sat down next to him on a faded pink chair.

Ounce his eyes were done roaming over my many bookshelves, they returned to stare at me.

"You owe me some explanations." I nodded sadly, folding my hands in my lap.

"I know, but I had hoped you would just figure everything out on your own." He tilted his head to the side and regarded me.

"Why?" I shrugged, deciding to be fully truthfully. He deserved that much at least.

"Because, I didn't want you to think I was crazier than you probably already do." He smiled, amused.

"Don't worry, that isn't possible." Was he trying to reassure me or insult me? "Please, continue." I nodded, deciding to ignore his comment.

"Let me begin by telling you who I am." I then turned to stare out the window. This way, I wouldn't have to see his reactions to what I was about to tell him.

* * *

Wow, that was a long one! I can't describe how much fun it is to write my own "alice in wonderland" type world. In fact, it's the best therapy I've had in some time. I recommend it for all! *sighs* I still don't know where I'm heading with this, but I think it's somewhere good, so please hang in there with me!

ooooh, and by the way, reviews really make it easier to write, so if you have comments, I would love to hear them. Although, I would like to ask you to please not frighten away the goldfish! I just got them rounded up, and they get frightened away easily!


	4. Earl Gray

Well hello everyone! I realize I took my time updating, but I had a lot on my plate this week. No no, I'm not lying, I promise! I really had a lot! And the truth is, I really hated not being able to write! Soooooo, the fact that I was so enthusiastic lead to a rather dramatic chapter....he he he, sorry about that. Yeah, Hirai kinda has a mental break down. But I shan't spoil it for you, you'll just have to read it yourself!

ooooooh ooook, so I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer again. Anyone who cares can see chapter one for reference.

Now go read, shoo!!

* * *

"I wasn't born in the way most children were born. Meaning yes, I was born, but not from flesh. It all started when She decided to think me up. I was just there to test out other things that she thought about. Later it was to test other things that She wrote about.

"As soon as I had done my "job", I would return here, to the deepest part of her imagination. That is, Her self-conscience. I grew up here, but not in the normal way children grow. I grew as She grew. I became more thought out and defined. I became self aware, formed my own thoughts, even got a name!

"Other then that, I am merely a figment of Her imagination. I don't know how you got dragged back here with me…. That part I'm still trying to work out." I stood, careful not to look at him, and took the now violently shaking teakettle from the stove. Fetching two cups from a small cupboard on the wall, I poured us both a cup of earl gray. I decided it was appropriate, since it matched the atmosphere in the room.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi took his cup from me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and I could tell he was thinking very hard. Awaiting his judgment, I carried my cup back to my chair and curled up with it, as if it might shield me from his response.

"So….if all this is true, which I'm not saying it is, what were you doing in my….my world?" I breathed in deeply, feeling nervous. Well, he wasn't exactly rejecting me. It was a start. What was really bothering me was this insane feeling of hope rising in my chest.

"I don't know why She chose to send me where She did, I just follow the flow and go where it leads" He blew on his tea thoughtfully. I watched him like a hawk. The suspense was killing me!

"Well Ikuto Tsukiyomi, do you believe me, or not?" He stared at me, long and hard. I didn't mind. I've been stared at before. Finally he sat back with a pained smile.

"I've already fallen up into the sky, fallen from and incredible height without dieing, and seen rain when there are no clouds. What the hell? I believe you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Thanks Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He set his cup down.

"Since we're together in this madness, I'd prefer if you'd call me by my first name, and I'll call you by yours."

"I only have one name, I don't see that you have much of a choice." He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Then he laughed. For the first time since I'd met him, he seemed laid back.

"You seem happier than when we first met." I stared at him openly smiling too.

"Since I'm sure I've gone crazy, I figure I can afford to let go a little." I frowned and put my cup down hastily down on a near by table. He chuckled at me.

"You are not crazy!"

"How do you know? You might just be a part of my madness." His words touched a nerve in me, and I stood. He took a sip of his tea and watched me over the rim his cup.

"You are not!" I was shouting now, though as usual, I didn't care! Why was this affecting me as much as it was? It crackled under my skin and sank into me. Everything that had built up over the years broke loose, and let left me hunched on the floor, tears sliding down my face. "You're not crazy!" I repeated it, more for myself this time. I paused to take a shuddering breath.

"I've been here for years, and seen all kinds of things. Believe me when I say that I know what madness is! Imagine facing the things we saw today, only a billons times worse and all by yourself!

"Fifteen years Ikuto, fifteens years I've been here just wondering, waiting for the time I knew would come. The day I would finally slip into madness and escape from all this insanity. Look at me! I'm a nut case! I've been here so long, and I'm begging to lose hope. " Despite my best efforts to calm myself, I hiccupped and viscously wiped away my tears. I chanced a look at Ikuto, who was regarding me in my pitiful state.

Why did I ever think he would accept me? I laughed wryly, my self-pity turning into amusement at myself.

"I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" He set his cup aside and slide to the floor next to me.

"No, you're not. A bit strange perhaps, but not an idiot." Ikuto reached out and gently helped me to my feet, but avoided my eyes. "I just don't know what to think. My life has been turned upside down since I've come here. I'm not sure if I believe everything you've told me, but I do think we're together here for a reason." He faced me, eyes reluctantly meeting mine.

"Shall we work together to get out of here?" I bit my lip, his offer holding so much redeeming light that I was nearly blinded by it. He held out his hand to me. Hesitantly, and uncertain of where this was going, I shook his hand.

"I think it's stopped raining." I glanced out the window, and had to agree. Now that clouds covered the sky, the rain had completely stopped.

"Day is coming to an end. " I reached over and touched the cold glass panes. "It'll be dawn soon." Ikuto shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask." I smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Good cause I'm tired of explaining things." He returned to his chair and sat down.

"So Hirai, do you know of any way to get back to my world?" Thoughtfully, I cupped my chin with my palm and racked my brain.

"I don't know of any ways. It's not as simple as that." But even as I said it, something jumped out at me from my memories. "It's always at random times that I get sent to different worlds, but in my younger days I was much more adventures." He sat forward, full attention on me.

"And?" I stood before him.

"And I found a place at the very edge of this world. She is always more likely to notice me there." He sighed.

"'More likely'? That's not very encouraging. How likely exactly is this going to work?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"90%" I tapped my foot. "Although, I have no idea if we'll end up in your world. We might end up in a different one." He stood.

"Any one would be better than this one! Can we get started right away?" I nodded.

"Sure, but we had better change into our other clothes first. They had ought to be dry by now anyway." I launched myself out of the room and ran to grab our stuff from outside. We changed clothes quickly and started on our way into the nice cloudy weather.

I skipped along the mossy path ahead of Ikuto. The tree branches that hung over the path made a pattern of shadows. Cheerfully, I hoped in between the shaded spots.

"You don't stay sad for long, do you?" I smiled happily at Ikuto as I shook my head. He frowned and stared fixedly at the ground.

"You do know how to get to this place, don't you?" I waved a hand absentmindedly behind me towards the North.

"Somewhere back that way." He was silent for a minute, and for a moment I thought I had silenced him. Sadly, no such luck.

"Then why are we heading in the opposite direction?" I turned to him sharply. He stopped short, nearly running into me. I leaned in, ignoring his 'deer in headlights' look, and brought my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh! It's a secret!" I spun around and continued my frolicking down the path. "Hurry up, no time to waste!" His grumblings did nothing to change my mood.

Feeling slightly sorry for Ikuto, I slowed and matched his pace.

"Loosen up!" I slipped my arm though his. "Enjoy this while you can!" He glared out at the horizon. "You're one of those 'glass half empty' people, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I suppose you're on of those 'glass half full' people?" I scoffed at him. Did he really think I was going to be that easy to explain?

"Um, no. I'm one of those, "Doesn't matter if it's half full or half empty cause I'm still going to drink it anyway' kind of person." I flung open my unoccupied arm open. "How else would I stay sane in a place like this?" I tilted my head towards him. "I'm saying this for your own safety, you know? If something happens and you don't lighten up… you might… die!" I said the last part so softly that he had lean in to hear it.

Having delivered my message, I realized I had been serious for far too long. Grinning, I dropped his arm and scampered away. "Now hurry up, you slow poke!"

We continued on like that for a long time. Me in my usual state of bliss, and Ikuto withering flowers with his glare. I sighed inwardly. He _had_ been listening to me, right? I really hoped so, cause I meant what I said…

Ever slowly, the trees began to thin, and the moss under foot transformed into old worn cobblestones. I wondered if Ikuto had noticed the subtle changes yet. Even if he hadn't, well, it was going to become pretty obvious soon.

Sure enough, around a small hill, rooftops appeared to have sprung up from the ground. He sent me a questioning glance, which I choose to ignore. I was still not in the mood for another explanation.

* * *

And that's a wrap! What'd ya think? I'm dying to know! Hahahahahaha! Are you questioning Hirai's sanity? Don't worry, insane people never admit they're insane... ... or do they? MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! I still don't know where this is going, and at this point I'm just holding my breath and crossing my fingers.

As always, I encourage everyone to review! I like feed back!!!!! It not only helps me with my writing, but it makes me feel like I'm not wasting all my time writing this for nothing. Thanks everyone!


	5. Watercress or Alfalfa?

Sorry again about taking so much time to update. I was writing, I promise. In face, I finished this story! WOOT! *does brief victory dance* ...I just didn't get to typing it up till now. To make it up too you, I'm going to post it all at once, that is, everything but the last chapter of course. I'm not THAT nice. Well, you didn't come here to read me talk, so go read. Have fun!

(Have already done disclaimer and do not feel need to repeat :P So kill me)

* * *

When we came to town, all the details of the depressing little shops and houses became dismally visible. I avoided any of Ikuto's attempts at starting a conversation, and strolled down the vacant streets. This was not the place to be speaking of "why's" and "what for's".

There were few people out today, and those that were looked to be as busy as was customary. Towns seem to always be filled with people doing things, and running about on "important" business, but no one every stopped to question if it really was important or not. The whole affair always made me feel queasy.

I kept to a straight path, making my movements obvious of my intentions, so no one got in my way. This would be a good place to stop and eat, but I couldn't help thinking we should leave as soon as possible. It wouldn't do well to run into trouble here. Plus, I hate crowds.

"Hirai!" I nearly leapt out of my skin. Great, all I had to do was think the word trouble and here he was. Speak of the devil and he shall- no wait, was it think of the devil in this case? Immediately, I put on a false and polite smile to greet the hulking figure of Leo Tamdan, who appeared before us.

Quickly, I tugged at Ikuto's sleeve, and when he leaned in I whispered quietly in his ear.

"Let me do the talking, and look purposeful when you walk." I could tell he was going to ask questions, but I didn't acknowledge him further. There was no time to indulge him.

"I haven't seen you around in a while." As he offered his hand to shake, I skillfully didn't see it, and shrugged at him.

"She keeps me busy." Leo dropped his hand smiling down at me. "Busy" was his favorite word, and didn't I know it. If we were lucky he wouldn't want much this time.

"You must come and have lunch at the Inn. We're having watercress sandwiches, and I know how you love a good _vegetarian _meal."

He had thrown "Vegetarian" in out of spite, I knew. I could sense the malice behind it. I have nothing against an all veggie meal, but to put it bluntly, I like my meat. I tiered to keep the disgust from showing on my face, but it was a hard one. I glanced at Ikuto, but he didn't seem to catch the emotion behind the words.

"Well I-" I racked my brains for a suitable excess, but you know how excuses are. Slippery little things, and just when you think you've got one it wiggles away.

"Oh, come on! We've been without news for so long, I do believe it's time we heard the latest. You too, you probably want to be caught up as well, am I right?" His smile made me cringe. I had a feeling Leo's form of "caught up" wasn't a good one, and would most likely involve me doing something.

Ikuto shifted next to me restlessly. Maybe he did know what was going on… AH HA! Yes, he would be a perfect excuse. I smiled smugly.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have some things to do with this." I tugged on Ikuto's arm and sighed in mock sadness. Brilliant, if I do say so myself.

Leo bent forward, making us even more aware of his towering height, and peered at Ikuto. The blue haired boy stood straight, seemingly unafraid.

Feeling slightly guilty for putting him in such a position, I pulled him back.

"So sorry Leo, we'll have to catch up later." I waved goodbye in his face, and strode off, staring directly ahead with my hand in Ikuto's firmly.

As soon as we went around the corner Ikuto threw my hand away.

"Who was that? And why were you avoiding him?" He kicked a stray stone that skittered into an ally. I kept us going at a fast walk.

"Leo's an important man in town. He makes sure everything runs smoothly in this city and also, he makes sure all of us have jobs when She isn't using us." He gave me a look that translated as "What? That sounds stupid!"

"So you used me to get out of some chores?" I glared at him, but that didn't erase his smile. How did he know?

"No, I just thought you didn't want watercress sandwiches for lunch." He nodded slowly, and I felt like pinching his all too self-satisfied cheek. I lifted myself to my full height, which wasn't much, but would do.

"No, really! I get sent out so much that everyone here knows that there isn't enough time to train me for any job. Not only that, but I'm older than most everyone here. They think I have more knowledge, that She speaks to me more." I lengthened my stride a fraction, forcing Ikuto to do the same. I didn't want to talk about it.

"And does She?" He tilted his head at me curiously. I bit my lip, tiered of being seen as an outsider. Like some weird girl set apart and declared holy, or something.

"NO! She doesn't talk to me, or anyone else for that matter. Yes, I've been here the longest, but that doesn't mean She sees me as better than anyone here." I looked away from him, pleading silently for him to just drop it. To my relief he nodded, and the conversation died there.

We reached my goal shortly after, a structure of red brick, and vibrant green shutters. The house sported a small sign that read: Mama Laurie's House.

"Where are we?" Ikuto stared up at the sign skeptically. "And why?" He added as a bored after thought. Wow, he was getting use to all this, wasn't he?

" I thought lunch wasn't a bad idea, but I figured you'd rather have something with more…well, meat." This was more for me than him, but a twitch at the corner of his mouth made me pleased that I had assumed correctly.

I hauled open the door, and poked Ikuto until he entered while glaring at me. Following his example, I entered the house, though without the glare. I drew the line at glaring, it seemed a tad bit over dramatic even for my standards.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim interior, the small pink house of Mama Laurie assaulted my eyes, and I mean literally assaulted. So much pink shouldn't be allowed anywhere. There should be a law against it. Or maybe there was, I don't keep track of this world's legislature.

I pulled Ikuto through quickly, after of course calling a brief hello to Mama Laurie, who I assumed was in the back somewhere. We traveled through the hall and study, and then into the kitchen.

"Umm…" I turned to see Ikuto looking around in confusion. "This is where we're eating?" I nodded swiftly. I thought I had explained this already. This was getting ridiculous, I didn't want to have to be constantly repeating myself.

"Just don't think about it, and you won't have any questions." I suggested with a spell of genius. Brightly, I opened the refrigerator, rummaging through for something edible, and came back rewarded.

"Go sit down, I'll make lunch." He glanced at the items I had taken out nervously, and I grinned rubbing my hands together. If he was already worried, I might as well make it worth his wild.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind making it if you didn't want to." I cackled at him, and steered him into a chair.

"Oh no no no, I WANT to, I really do!" I winked, and went to work. Standing so he couldn't see what I was doing, I made our sandwiches in secret.

"What's up with the people in this city?" I didn't turn to answer him, because that would totally have ruined the secret sandwich making process, and such old traditions should be up held."

"Well…" I slapped a slice on cheese on top of the meat. "Like I said before, the people here are given jobs. If they don't do their jobs then there are punishments." I placed two slices of tomatoes on top of everything."

"What sort of punishments?"

"You don't want to know." I piled alfalfa sprouts as the finishing touch, and added the bread to the top. What glorious sandwichs indeed. The curious contents burst from the sides temptingly. A sandwich should always be a surprise; that was my motto.

I found plates in a nearby cupboard to put the sandwiches on…neigh, the pieces of art, on. Thinking ahead, I brought out cups as well.

"I do want to know though!" Ikuto's voice had been growing steadily more annoyed sounding all day. Not that I blamed him, still… it was getting old, before it was even new.

"Want to know what?" I found a carton of chocolate milk in the fridge as well, and poured us healthy portions. After which, I took everything to the table.

"I want to know what the punishments are!" He growled at me, scooping up his sandwich. I shivered, and sipped at my drink. The cold sweet liquid enabled me to get the word out.

"Algebra." This was immediately followed by a coughing fit on my part, as the word got stuck in my throat.

"Algebra, seriously?" He laughed hysterically as he pounded my back with a hand. His pounding bordered on pain, so I slapped his hand away and gulped down some more chocolate milk.

"You know, it's not that bad." He was still laughing, but I didn't see anything funny about it.

"Says you." I chomped into my food to get the bad taste out of my mouth.

"No really, algebra isn't bad. I could tutor you sometime if you rea-" I held up a hand to silence him.

"I refuse to discuss this while eating. Later maybe." He rolled his eyes at me, which I chose not to see, and eyed the sandwich in his hands.

"What is this?" He gave it a look of mistrust, but he couldn't hide the flash of hunger that I saw as well.

"It's a turkey sprout sandwich." I pronounced his fate with nothing but joy. I smiled at him triumphantly, mouth full of alfalfa sprouts that showed charmingly.

"This is better than watercress, how?" I glowered at him, but he didn't look sorry at all.

"Cause it has meat, now eat it!" I glared, daring him to say anything more. He shrugged, not able to see a flaw in my logic, and took a bite. For a moment, I thought he might spit it out, but then he proceeded to cram the rest down his throat. I figured this meant I had won.

I enjoyed the rest of my meal immensely. Approval always makes things taste better.

* * *

Reviews make me happy...nough said...


	6. Broccoli

After we finished, I called my thanks to Mama Laurie, who had yet to make an appearance, and we left.

Outside the sky remained cloudy, and I was at once at ease. I picked a path that lead dead center through the town. That way we wouldn't meet anyone else unfortunate, and we would hopefully find our way out of the city sooner.

Rounding a sharp bend, we came face to face with Orlando Bloom. Or should I say, a cardboard copy of Orlando Bloom. Ikuto stopped dead, and I had to prod him several times to get him moving again.

"Wha-wha-what?" He stared at me, clearly disturbed.

"It's Orlando Bloom, don't cha know? Speaks pirate? Looks great in a blond wig?" He shook his head, and I sighed.

"He's a character from where She lives. She likes to keep some of them around to make the place look better." I grabbed his arm and tugged, trying to hurry him up.

With growing alarm, I noticed the streets beginning to fill up. Things were getting more crowded by the second.

"Crap!" I took Ikuto's hand and started running. People were closing in all around us.

"What's the matter?" He sounded less nervous than I though he should be, but of course, he didn't know what this meant.

"The parade, the parade of fresh fish. Just hurry, we need to get out of here before that or you won't be able to smell right for months. The stench is alarmingly powerful." And I sure wasn't kidding.

"I rather like fish." His grin was really scaring me.

"Yes well, the smell of it is horrible." I stopped dead, Ikuto inches away from plowing into my back. "Am I actually arguing with you about this? Oh my goodness!" I shook my head and kept walking.

"Look, believe me, it's not the smell, it's what the smell does to people. They get loopy."

"And this is different then how they are normally?" I caught his sarcastic mutter, but pretended I hadn't, a useful skill I was beginning to think was necessary when dealing with this boy.

"It's bad, ok? Random kissing, out of tune Taylor Swift singing! That smell does things." The crowds thickened, and to my horror we were getting boxed in.

"Great! I can head the cans of silly string popping, and the sound of broccoli cooking!"

"Did you say broccoli?" I jumped in surprise as Ikuto interrupted my rant. And was it just me, or was he turning a bit green around the edges?

"Yup, I did." I nodded. "Tons and tons of the stuff. And they cook it all different ways." Yes, I was right, he was definitely turning colors now. "And you know what their favorite way of cooking it is?" I grinned. "Steaming, because that way you can smell if for-" My lovely speech was cut short, as my hand was nearly ripped off from him dragging so hard.

Wow, who knew such a small vegetable would have such a big effect?

He was almost fitting in now, what with the way he was mumbling about how he wished he could "character change"? Whatever that was. It made me worry that we should be working harder to get him out of this world before he became more insane than I.

We were almost in sight of the outer edges of the city when the crowd slowed to a stand still. We couldn't move, and there was no way out. There were people everywhere, they pushed in around us. We didn't even have breathing room anymore.

The heat was incredible, and my head went fuzzy. Suddenly, things started swimming before my eyes. There were just so many people, and they were just too close.

I pressed my hands to my ears, and squeezed my eyes shut. Chanting that it stop, I opened my eyes when I felt a tug on my arm. And there was Ikuto, looking down at me worriedly.

"You ok?" He asked in my ear, because I wouldn't have heard over the crowd otherwise. I shook my head at once. Everything was definitely not ok! I felt sick.

"I need to get away, now!" I gulped. "I hate crowds, just…g-get m-me out!" I tried to keep my breathing normal, but I could feel the panic starting to constrict in my throat.

Ikuto nodded, and glanced around.

Not too far away from us there was a cardboard cut out of Robert Pattinson. Convenient? I didn't stop to question it, and neither did Ikuto. He placed my arm around him and mouthed not to let go. I nodded and watched as he grabbed the Robert shaped cardboard and proceeded to use it to fight our way through the crowd.

I clung to Ikuto as he fought fearlessly, like it was no problem to be parting the "red sea", so to speak, of people. Sadly, I could tell it was a losing battle. There was no way for us to win.

Tears slid down my face, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. Ikuto was merciless, Robert was losing body parts, and then I saw it.

"There!" I yanked on Ikuto, and he followed the direction I was pointing. Swiftly changing courses, we came to it quickly.

It was an old well set in at the outskirts of town. It was built of stones that rose creepily from the ground. I gestured for us to go down into it, and Ikuto gave me an "Are you insane?" look. To which I pointed again, more desperately this time.

Ikuto tossed Robert aside and picked me up. We both peered down into the opening critically. We looked at each other.

I nodded gravely. Without further hesitation, he leaped over the stones, and we plunged into darkness.

I don't remember what happened on the way down, it was over so quickly, and I only remember opening my eyes to find myself miraculously unharmed. I touched the ground, happy at least that the well wasn't still filled with water.

"I-Ikuto?" I sniffed nosily, not even realizing till now that I was still crying.

"I'm here." Came the stoic male reply. Well at least he was ok.

"T-thanks." I wiped my treacherous nose on my sleeve.

"No problem." We sat in an embarrassed silence for a second, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ikuto?" I tried to speak to where I thought he was, but I couldn't see him of course, which made it difficult.

"Yes?" He responded a bit too quickly, and then paused to clear his throat. "Go on."

I bit my lip, knowing I was going to sound foolish for asking, but when had that ever stopped me before?

"What do you have against broccoli?" The air around us grew painfully still, and for a frightful moment I thought I had gone too far. Then he sighed.

"It happened when we were young, my sister and I that is. You see, we were staying with this crotchety old woman who pronounced vegetables as the source of life, and broccoli in particular.

"We had it at every meal, every and any opening she could force the stuff on us, she would. Then my sister, who was very young at the time, would start crying as soon as it made it's way onto the table." He broke off at this point, and I could picture him running his hand through his hair.

"I knew the old lady would only see this as a sign of disobedience, so I started eating her portion as well."

By now I had located where he was, and moved closer in time feel him shiver.

"I've never liked the stuff since."

I patted his shoulder, or what I thought was his shoulder. It ended up being his head, which was awkward to say the least, but once you start, you can't just take it back, otherwise you just look like an idiot. So after a few pats I got shakily to my feet.

"I'm sorry." I heard movement, and knew he was standing as well.

"These things just happen." I nodded.

"Of course." I lied, trying very hard to keep from laughing. "If your violin's alright, then I suggest we make our way out."

"I think it's fine, but how are we going to do that? We're in the bottom of a well… wait a minute, this is a well, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" I scoffed. "Why?"

"Well…I was just making sure. This world is freaky and all, and I just wanted to be-"

"That's ridiculous!" I interrupted. "You have the strangest notions sometimes I swear, Ikuto." I laughed at him.

"There's no water in it, you have to wonder."

"Right now our only concern should be getting out of here." I placed my hands against the circular stonewall, feel along it.

"And how do we do that without a ladder of some kind?" Was he still asking rational questions? I thought he was getting better too. I shook my head, tears forgotten.

"That's so boring, leaving the way you came in. Let's make ourselves a different way." My hands stopped over a rough patch, and I laughed excitedly.

"Have you ever heard that bible verse 'Knock and the door shall be opened unto thee'?" I didn't wait for an answer, and knocked at the wall.

"What is that suppose to…" He trailed off as a portion of stone broke free and swung inward. And might I add that it was perfectly door shaped?

"Come." I smiled secretively as I took his hand once more, and we entered the tunnel.


	7. I can't sing

It was bright in the tunnel, and we could finally see each other again.

"Ahhh, I see the moles have lit the lanterns as usual." I nodded towards the small little wall fixtures that were burning nicely. They were like little faces greeting us as we passed.

"Moles?" Ikuto glanced about the tunnel of packed earth nervously, as if one would jump out and scare him at any minute. I laughed at him.

"Nice creatures, very considerate. We should stop and have tea with sometime. But not now I think."

The tunnel was a long one, and before we knew it, we had been walking for what felt like hours. Even Ikuto looked like he was about to drop.

It was at this time that I smelled it, and nudged Ikuto.

"Almost there." I patted him encouragingly. He nodded, and I pulled him along. The smell growing stronger by every minute, I started to be able to distinguish the different sources of it.

It smelled like freshly cut grass and a night breeze, like all the dreams yet to be had.

Our feet hurried us onward in preparation for we knew not what. We only knew that we were nearly there.

We burst fourth through an opening that showed us a land of fallen night, and the hush of evening. And I threw off my shoes to feel the cold soft grass underfoot. I raced through it with abandon.

"Hello my lovelies!" I lifted my arms to the stars that hovered far out of reach. My toe hit a raised bit of ground and I tripped, falling straight on my face.

"Hirai!" I heard Ikuto, but my brain felt a bit to shaken to fully comprehend his voice coming closer.

Slowly, I rolled over on to my back, a grin plastered to my face.

Ikuto let out a sigh next to me, and started laughing. When he had quieted, he smiled down at me.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what are you thinking?" I gazed up at the sky with new wonder.

"Day breaks, but night falls." I closed my eyes dreamily.

"What?"

I reached out and up to those heavenly bodies so far above us.

"They'll come down if we sing to them, you know?" I looked at Ikuto, smiling sadly. "But I can't sing."

We sat as silent specters, and I felt so peaceful, close to falling asleep. A loud click broke my trance. Looking to my right, I saw Ikuto opening his violin case.

He reached inside to take out his piece of wood, or his violin as he called it. It looked like wood to me, but then again, I had yet to learn the difference.

Next he took out a long stick, and ran it over the strings of the "violin".

A lone voice filled the night. It was pure true, and it sounded like a small child's wail.

Ikuto reached around it to fiddle with a tiny little knob that I hadn't seen before. As he did so, the note changed in pitch.

When he put the stick to the strings again, it was far different. Notes came in quick secession, growing, and fading away. Dieing slowly, only to be reborn once more and fill the air around me.

It was the prettiest thing I had ever heard, and I felt a sadness deep in my heart that I had no way to match such beauty.

Still, there was longing in me to be part of the music, to join it some how and become one with it. It made me restless.

On impulse, I jumped to my feet and twirled, waving my arms and clapping my hands. My feet lead, and my legs followed.

I knew I couldn't sing, but I could dance, and if that was all I could do to join the rhythm, then I would try. I could hear it in the breeze. It whispered encouragements, begged me to go faster, to make my movements bigger, to join the music so intimately that you wouldn't be able to differentiate between us. I could be barely keep up.

For a moment, we were perfectly in tune, and then it ended. I tried to get my breath back as Ikuto put his violin away.

"I haven't-" I shushed him quickly and gestured around us.

Speaks of gold glittered all over, the lights twinkling.

"Are those…?" I smiled at him, nodding as he gazed on in wonder.

"Stars." I whispered, and laughed lightly. He looked at me again, and once more I nodded.

I reached out, gently cupping my hands around the nearest sphere like object, and brought it in close. Bending in towards him, I opened my hands.

The bright little star shone out at us, and hummed sweetly.

I strong breeze picked up at that very minute, snatching the small showers of stars and hurling them about in clusters of gold. The one in my hand was stolen away as well. They were tossed about like toys, and I had to brush my hair back out of my face to see them.

We spread out on the grass to watch them, and I couldn't help glancing at Ikuto every now and again. He seemed peaceful, until he caught me looking.

However, Ikuto didn't move away, like I thought he would. Instead, he leaned forward. Our breath intermingled, and I froze as his hand came up to my face.

He was so close. Normally, anyone getting this close would freak me out, but with him it felt good. Safe even. His fingers reached into my hair to brush away a stray star that had gotten stuck there.

My heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised that it didn't burst from my chest. His fingers lingered at my cheek, and I felt my face grow warm. He was getting closer too.

He pulled away suddenly and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He coughed, embarrassed.

My joy began to fade just as soon as it had come. Had that all been part of my imagination, or was he about to kiss me? I decided to write it off, despite my heart screaming at me not too.

"Ikuto?" His eyes returned to me, only this time he didn't look away. "I just wanted to say thank you." He gave me the smallest of nods, but it was enough for me.

"No one has ever-" My eyelids felt heavy. "Has ever…" I sighed, giving in to the urge to close them. "done something like that for me." And I knew no more.

When I awoke, the sky was cloudy once again. I groaned, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"There's a beetle right in front of your face."

Funny, I thought, that sounds like Ikuto's voice. What a strange dream this was. Drowsily, I opened my eyes, coming face to face with a big. Black. Beetle.

"AHHHHHCK!" I leapt to my feet shrieking. "Gross gross gross!" Shivering at the thought f how close it had been to my face, I turned around to search for Ikuto.

He wasn't hard to miss doubled over with laughter a few feet away. I punched his arm non-too gently.

"You should have said something sooner!" He was still smiling, despite the fact that he was now rubbing his arm.

Surveying our surroundings, I found that the field of grass we had been sleeping in had morphed into a strawberry patch. I blinked at the small little plants, but there was no mistaking them. Oh well, at least they'll come in handy.

I bent down to pluck a few, and popped one into my mouth. I immediately hummed in approval. They were sweet and juicy.

"Delicious!" I handed the rest to Ikuto, who ate them immediately.

"At least they're not poisonous."

I rolled my eyes at him, and went in search of more, finding my forgotten shoes in the process. After a splendid breakfast of sweet fruit, we set off again.

"We got lucky on that field." I had expected Ikuto to agree with me, but he remained silent. He had learned to just let me talk.

"Strawberries are a precious crop here, and it's odd that no one was here to harvest them immediately."

I glanced around, as if someone might spring out of the bushes and demand the berries back.

"What I want to know is, how did the strawberries grow over night?" Ikuto's question was an expected one, and I immediately shook my head smiling. Like I was going to tell him _that_.

"Could you tell me something else then?" I nearly jumped. Had he read my thoughts?

"Maybe. Try me." I shrugged suspiciously at him. He nodded, and cleared his throat.

"The stars last night, how do they get back to the sky?"

I blinked at him, surprised to say the least. Could this really be? Was he really asking me an abstract question? I pounded his back heartily.

"Congratulations! That I can tell you!" I smiled at him proudly. "After they've been down to play a while, day sweeps in and carries them back up to night, who puts them away till next time.

He hmmmed, but didn't say anything, merely shifted his violin case to the other shoulder.

A while later, he finally commented.

"You have a unique way of saying things, don't you?"

I cocked my head towards him.

"Is that bad?"

He shook his head.

"Not really, just refreshingly new. People don't talk like that from my world."

The rocky path we were traveling began to grow hilly and uneven. I nearly tripped on a loose stone.

Ikuto's hand materialized on my arm to steady me. My cheeks burned, and I hurried on as soon as I was stable.

"We're very close." I smiled nervously, hoping my distraction had worked.

"Really?" He perked up considerably. I nodded emphatically.

"Yes, we're almost at the Outerlands." I gazed out at the horizon, which was growing more and more wave like in its formation.

"Do people live out here?"

"Sure do." I smiled. "More spread out though. They have little villages here and there, but for the most part they keep to themselves. We're actually headed for one of those villages, the one that sits right on the cusp."

"On the cusp of what?"

I turned to him gravely.

"Of this world." I laughed, getting a new idea, and smiling at Ikuto. He stepped back involuntarily.

"Let's run!"


	8. Lima bean soup

It took him a second to catch up to my thinking, but when he did he, he shook his head.

"No way. I don't think that's wise. Besides, I don't think it would be very safe for you, considering you tendency to meet the ground with your face first." He chuckled, and I pursed my lips at him angrily.

"Well, if you're going to be difficult about it, then I guess I have no other choice." He had brought this on himself.

I rammed into him, and snatched the violin case from his surprised grip.

"Catch me if you can!" Cheerily, I raced down the road at breakneck speed.

"Get back here!" Ikuto wasn't far behind me, but he was at a disadvantage. I knew this path very well, having traveled it often in my younger days. It was funny though, I had a strange feeling that I had done this before. Running from Ikuto after taking his violin, now when had I done that?

We hadn't been running long, when small house with thatched roofs came into view. We came to a stop in unison as a strange sight, even for this world, greeted us.

The villagers were all standing outside of their houses, watching us with blank expressions on their faces.

"Is this how it always is?" Ikuto leaned in, and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. Whispering just seemed appropriate I supposed.

"No. Something is wrong." We walked close together, watching, waiting. Something was terribly wrong. Almost like something was about to happen.

Surprisingly enough, we made it through without incident, and despite the strange atmosphere.

"It's like they were waiting for us." I shivered.

"But how could they be?" Ikuto slipped back into his glaring. "Is it possible for someone to have told them?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." Shrugging, I frowned. "Anything is possible." I stretched my arms to ease the tension that I felt building there.

"There's only one thing for us to do." I straightened determinedly. "We'll just have to wait and see what comes next. There are more villages on our way." I smiled boldly.

"And this doesn't bother you at all?" He raised a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Of course it does, but if I let it continue to do so, well that won't help anything, now will it?" I rolled up my sleeves, and handed him back his violin.

"Bring it on." He shook his head at me, and the heavy feeling in the air lifted, just a tad.

However, the false sense of safety didn't last long, as we quickly discovered that all the villages would be the same.

It got to the point where we left the path completely to avoid the villagers, and traveled through the scrubland instead.

Of course, as the day grew longer, our stomachs grew emptier, and our tongues drier. To make matters worse, the sun was coming out again.

"Ikuto, we have to find shelter soon, and that involves…" I didn't want to finish the sentence, so I left it hanging. Luckily, Ikuto didn't make me either, he just nodded.

"I do have some good news though." I tried to offer some form of hope in our dismal situation.

"Great. What's the good news?" He stared at me suspiciously, and I grinned.

"The next village is the one on the border. We'll be very close to getting you back."

"If it all works out that is, you forgot the if." I laughed at him.

"I don't believe in "ifs"!" A breeze blew over the path, as if to actuate my words. "You will get back."

"Yeah, IF the people at the next village don't kill us first." And strangely, the wind died.

It had started to rain long before we reached the last village. So we were wet to the bone by the time we came to it. No one was outside this time to greet us, which was a relief

I smiled, and nudged Ikuto with my elbow.

"See? Things might not be so bad after all." He glowered at me for being nudged so hard.

"You aren't allowed to say that to me when I'm dripping wet." I bit my lip and edged away from the grump.

"Sorry."

"Are you really?" I laughed, and then quickly shut up at his look.

"Not really." I admitted. "You look like a drowned cat." I smiled diplomatically, hoping he would understand that I hadn't meant what I said as an insult. It was just a fact. True, a very funny fact, but I wasn't going to let that ruin things now.

"How is that funny?" He sneezed cutely, and I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing again. I settled on snickering, because there was no way I was going to be able to hold back.

"Let's try this one." I pointed, and he nodded. Pushing my sopping bangs from my eyes and adjusting my shirt, I rapped at the crude wooden door.

We waited only five minutes before the door was opened a crack.

"What do you want?" The voice was muffled from behind the door, and Ikuto and I exchanged glances. Wasn't it obvious what we wanted? Here we were, dripping wet outside this person's door.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I tried my most pitiful smile, "but could we come in, please? At least until it stops raining?"

It was a good acting on my part, I must say, my best performance yet. I looked every inch the pathetic little orphan child. Even Ikuto was looking at me with rapped attention.

There was a long pause on the person at the door's side, and my pride in my acting deflated rapidly. The eye at the crack peered out at us, looked us over, then turned away.

The door swung open, and I smiled genuinely at Ikuto, mouthing the words "I win". Rolling his eyes, he pushed past me into the warm house. I followed close behind.

While rainstorms can be great fun, they do nothing for ones temperature.

The man who opened the door for us had brown hair that was graying at the temples, and roguishly handsome features, not that I cared of course. He gestured us into a living area of sorts, where a merry fire greeted us warmly. No literally, it was quite warm.

Like a toad to a toadstool, Ikuto made a beeline for it. I had nothing against him for this act, but I decided to stay and practice a little humbleness. I don't often use the stuff, but I feel it's good to keep in practice.

"I'm so sorry for intruding on you like this, please forgive us. I'm sure we'll be out of your hair soon." I gazed up at the man ever so adoringly, with as much gratitude as I could muster.

The man coughed once, and pointed towards the already Ikuto covered hearth.

"Rest a while, just uh-" He coughed again, staring down at his feet. I smiled encouragingly. "Just get going when you can."

I blinked twice. That was certainly not what I had expected.

"Oh, uh… Of course. If you would like, I could cook a meal as payment." I tilted my head, but the man shrugged.

"Kitchens in the back." He jerked his thumb behind himself, and I quickly headed for it. "But you really don't have too, I-"

"Nonsense!" I waved a hand "It's the least I could do. You were kind enough to let us stay here, right Ikuto?" As I past the fireplace, I whapped the blue haired boy's head gently.

"Wh-what?" He sat bold upright, and I laughed.

"Nevermind, go back to sleep."

After a brief inspection of the kitchen, small but with everything I could ever need, I rustled us up some soup. With cups of steaming tea, I carried the finished meal out on a large tray.

Upon serving our host first, I woke pinched Ikuto awake.

"OW!" He swatted my hand away, and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but I didn't think you'd want to miss this." I held out a bowl of soup to him, which he took readily. However, he froze before the spoon got to his mouth.

"You cooked this, didn't you? What is it?" He watched me as I sat down next to our host, who was already eating and watching us with amusement.

"Lima bean soup." I wasted no further time in chowing down. Questions would not stop me, I was determined.

"Is it edible?" He stared at it doubtfully. I glared, setting my own spoon down with a clink.

"Of course it is! It's delicious." I continued eating, but he shook his head at me.

"I wasn't asking you." Both of us turned our direction to the third member of our dinner party.

"Oh, it's quite good." The man laughed and set down his empty bowl. He picked up his cup of tea. I smirked at Ikuto victoriously, and slurped at my soup for further emphasis.

Ikuto shrugged, and started eating.

"Not bad." He admitted.

Tilting the bowl upward, I drank the rest of my meal. Sighing in contentment, I sat back with my cup of tea.

"Forgive me for not asking sooner, but what's your name?" I smiled at our host, somewhat embarrassed for not remembering something so basic of protocol.

"Michael Harrison. You can call me Michael." He tipped his head to us.

"We're-" He raised a hand, and I stopped speaking.

"I know who you are. You are Hirai." I gaped at him, and then he turned to Ikuto. "And you are Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto's mouth joined mine, and some soup spilled out onto his shirt.

"Charming, Ikuto." I shook my head at him, and handed him a napkin.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know who we are?" I watched him carefully. This was a tricky business. He shrugged.

"Everyone knows. It's because She is aware of you, so we all are as well." He stared off into the fire, and I joined him.

"I see. So, She knows, does she?" Ikuto sat his empty bowl down with a thunk, and I looked at him absentmindedly.

"Well, that could mean anything, couldn't it?" Ikuto obviously failed to see the full significance of it, like he always did.

"No. It means only one thing." I stood up to collect the cups and bowls.

"Which is?" As I took Ikuto's bowl, his hand came out to grab my wrist and stop me. I halted, bowl in hand, as he looked up into my face. He wasn't letting go till I answered him.

"She knows, and She hasn't done anything."

"So? That could mean anything." Ikuto insisted stubbornly. I exchanged glances with Michael.

Ikuto wasn't from this land, but we were. Any resident of this world would know that the land could be just as cruel and unforgiving as it could be kind. No help meant abandonment, and here, that was just as good as a death sentence, if not better.

"No." I have no idea if he heard my whisper or no, but I didn't stay to find out.


	9. Marvelous ambiance

When I came back from the kitchen, Michael was standing.

"I'm going to head off to bed now. If you could leave as soon as possible, I…" He bowed his head in an embarrassed sadness. I could tell he didn't want to say it.

"We understand. Thank you for letting us in. I'm sorry about the risk." I gritted my teeth, smiling. He nodded once apologetically, and was gone.

"A fine host indeed." Ikuto hadn't moved since I left, which I found a bit rude, since he hadn't done any work to begin with and now couldn't even bother to stand and thank our host before he left.

I shoved him to the side, despite his protests, and joined him on the hearth. The lazy pig.

"You're one to talk. You didn't even say hello properly." I stuck my tongue out at him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But I'm tiered, and I just want to go to sleep." His eyelids slid shut, and I grunted.

Shifting so that my head was resting on his knees, I shut my own eyes too. At least he could still be useful for some things.

Something hard dug into my back, and I pulled at it sleepily. By the feel of it, I could tell it was Ikuto's violin case. With a new found appreciation for the thing, I set it under my feet as a footrest. Perfect! And now, I would just rest my eyes for minute. Only till it stopped raining, of course.

My heels hit the ground sharply, and my eyes flew open. Ikuto stood over me with his case clutched to his chest, and surprise surprise, a glare on his face.

I sat up groaning. Sleeping on hard stone was probably not the brightest of ideas, seeing as my back ached all over. I yawned, and got to my feet. How long had we been sleeping? Too long I supposed, and made for the door.

When I glanced back to see if Ikuto was still following, I was met with his glare once more. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"It's too early for that Ikuto, would you mind toning that glare of yours down a bit? It's hurting my eyes." He met my remark with silence. Lovely.

"What a wonderful traveling companion you make. The life and soul of the party, I must say."

The clouds were out again, but these were huge black things, the kind that cast shadows on the ground and made you shiver just looking at them.

"Marvelous ambiance." I nodded as we left the strangely quiet village.

"So, where is this place we were going? I though you said it was close to the last village."

"It speaks!" I clapped my hands grinning, and pounded Ikuto's back. "Someone give the man a prize." He knocked my hand away, but I just smiled at his sour face.

"Just tell me." He seethed.

"Right, well there's our journey's end, my good fellow." Following the direction of my finger, Ikuto's gaze fell on the amber mist that shrouded the land in front of us.

"That's it? That's where we go?" He looked like he couldn't believe it, and I nodded grinning.

"Yup, it's that easy." But even as I said the words, I knew they were a mistake. It was not going to be "that easy", was it?

I stopped short on instinct, and grabbed Ikuto's arm to halt him as well.

"What?"

"Shhhhh!" We stood still and waited. Out of the mist, a crowd of people appeared. It was a very large crowd at that.

"Are they…?"

"The villagers." I finished for him. Not just one village either, it looked like several different villages had joined the party as well. Stepping forward bravely, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We need to get by. Why are you here?" I searched the crowd for Michael, but didn't see him.

"Obviously, She is displeased." The voice was female, and I snapped my head to the left, but I missed who had spoken it.

"She doesn't want you to pass." To my right this time, but again, the speaker evaded me. It didn't matter anyway, what I was going to say should be heard by all.

"Who are you to tell me what She want? I've been here long before any of you were even an idea floating around!" I threw my arms out at them, my voice cracking at the volume I demanded of it. They had always treated me as a sort of god, but never before had I used that to my advantage. Still, something with the way they were speaking made me uncontrollably mad.

Who were they to tell me what I could and could not do? I took orders from Her alone.

"We know very well who you are, Hirai." Finally, someone I could focus on. The man in front of me with an orange beard spoke with no fear. He stared at me openly, daringly.

"You have always denied the rules of this world with you very existence." He spoke the words with venom, and I responded with a snarl. All around him, the crowd murmured their agreement. They were not going to budge.

"Very well." I lowered my arms, but I was far from giving in. "I understand your reasoning, even if I do not agree with it. However, this boy does not belong to this world. He needs to back home. You must at least let him through." I prodded Ikuto forwards gently, so they could get a good look at him

There was a brief pause, but then the man with the beard pronounced the sentence.

"If She brought him here, then She wants him to stay." Thunder rolled above our heads, and lightening crackled through the sky. "See? She agrees with us." He smiled at me confidently.

I turned around, to keep myself from having to see his smug face, and also so I wouldn't be tempted to pound it in.

"So, that's it? We're giving up?" I froze and looked into Ikuto's eyes.

"No. Let's make a run for it. If we take them by surprise, we might get through." I expected him to nod, or something, in agreement, but he didn't.

"But you hate crowds." His eyes were trained on me, as if they could see right into me, and knew I was afraid. I gulped.

"I do, but if we keep moving then maybe I'll be fine. Beside," I grinned, "I hate to lose. And you need to get back home. That's what really matters. Just run, and jeep running. Don't look back." He nodded, and we shook hands.

Turning at the same time, we sprinted into the crowd. Managing to get most of the way through, it wasn't long before my fears came rushing at me. That feeling of dizziness was making it hard to run.

Suddenly, I was falling towards the ground. Someone must have tripped me, because the next thing I knew I was sprawled across the dirt. Struggling to my feet, I was quickly shoved back down again.

At the edge of my vision, I saw Ikuto stop, the whole world seemed to slow as well, and I breathed deeply to clear my lungs.

"GO!" I used the last of my air to shout the command at him, and then he was gone. He must have made it. He would be on his way home soon. I closed my eyes.

Why was my heart in so much pain? He would be out of here, and free. I should be happy, but for some reason I was devastated.

What would happen to me now? I had lost my only friend.


	10. Stupid clouds!

Ok folks, this would be the last chapter until the end. *sniffs* I know I know, it's almost over. I do have fond feelings for this story, even though it's a weird one... ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Someone grabbed my arm, and I was hauled to my feet.

"Ikuto?" I stared at him, wiping tears from my eyes as he carted me forward. Lashing out at the crowd, he battled through them.

"Shut up, and move." Was his way of explanation. Always so polite, that Ikuto. Strangely, me heart had completely forgotten to be sad.

I don't know how we managed it, but somehow we did, and then we were off into the mist.

I held Ikuto's hand tightly as the mist grew heavier. We might end up lost if we let go of each other. The crowd pursed us, but only for so long. They were frightened of where the mist would take them no doubt.

Still, we ran onward for a long time, for as long as we could anyway.

"Why the heck did you stop for me?" I huffed between breaths.

"We shook on it, remember?" His breathing wasn't as bad as mine, but it was still close. I shook my head at him.

"I don't remember." I never did remember important stiff like this, curse me. He smiled at me.

"Just be thankful, and move on." His smile turned to a smirk, which I ignored.

"Thank you." I suppose I could agree.

"Your welcome. Now, do you know when we'll get there?" His grip tightened on my hand, as the mist grew so heavy you could hardly see anything. I scanned the ground underfoot for any sign of recognition.

"I don't know. It's different every time." I chewed my thumb thoughtfully. "But it looks like this time we'll be taking a boat."

"How do you figure?" Ikuto looked down at me curiously, and I pointed.

"Because, there's a boat right there." His head whipped up, and we both starred at it as we approached.

It was a small thing, a rowboat barely big enough for two. And it looked old, though it floated just fine. Wait, floated?

I looked down.

Yup, it was definitely floating on water. I hadn't noticed the water because of the mist, but now I did.

"Do you think it's safe?" Ikuto kicked it gently with his toe, and it wobbled in the clear water.

"Probably not." I grinned.

"Want to let me in on why that's a good thing?" He asked, squatting down by the boat. He knew me well.

I stepped past him, and got into the boat carefully. I chose the front, not wanting to miss seeing where ever we were going.

"Because, passages in and out of this world never are. That's just how it is. It means we're on the right track."

He pushed the boat out, and quickly sat down in the stern. The movement nearly capsized the small vessel, but she held steady in the end.

"There are no paddles, how are we-" He was cut off as the boat jerked into movement by an invisible hand, and gradually picked up speed until we were cutting through the calm waters like a knife.

"I should've known." He mumbled. I reached over and patted his arm.

"There there, we'll be leaning this world soon enough. Then you'll never have to worry about this place's logic ever again." I smiled at him, and he shook his head, sighing.

Ikuto leaned back in the boat to stare up at the violently churning sky.

"What logic? This world doesn't have any, that's the thing. Right?" He cocked his head at me, as if he believed himself to have the right answer. I smiled, amusedly.

"Not quite. The logic of this world is to not use logic."

"Wait…what?" His look of confusion was adorably cute, and I had to laugh.

"Yes, that about covers it." I covered my mouth as he twitched. He sighed, and tucked his violin case in more securely next to him. Only the boat was so small that it touched my thigh as well.

"Isn't that what I said in the first place?"

"No, it's not." I rested my chin in my hands and stared out into the rapidly thinning mist.

As it cleared, I could see the water mirroring the cloudy sky perfectly. It looked like it had been photo copied, and it was so similar that when you looked out at the horizon you couldn't tell where sky met water.

"I wonder how deep it is." Said Ikuto, staring at nothing particular.

"No you're not." I replied instantly.

"I'm not?" He asked me simply, only slightly interested.

"You're not, because that would be an utterly silly question, seeing as it's probably infinitely deep."

"I see." His monotone lead me to believe he did not. "So what am I wondering, may I ask?"

I let my fingers trail in the cool liquid, though I was careful not to shift my weight and upset the balance.

"You're wondering if we're actually going to end up in your world or not. We could end up in a completely different one than yours, you know?"

"I know, it's hurting my head just thinking about it." He covered his head with a hand.

"Right." I stretched, and yawned.

"If we ever get to it, that is. We might die before then. I don't see land anywhere."

"Die? Of what?" I peeked over at him as I cuddled down into my corner of boat.

"Thirst? Starvation? Which ever comes first." He sighed.

"Right, and are you thirst or hungry?" I tilted my head at him.

"Strangely, no." Was the reply, and he shook his head.

"And you won't be until we've completed the passage."

"Another strange rule?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We haven't left yet. Let's take a nap, shall we?" I could see plainly that we were both exhausted, and who wouldn't be from all that running?

"Agreed." Ikuto settled back happily, and we both shut our eyes. It had been one long day.

A blue sky, nothing but blue for miles.

The wind brushed my abnormally colored hair cheerfully as I drifted through the endless blue.

"You seem to be happier, Hirai." I smiled nodding. The voice was familiar, and made me feel at ease, though I didn't know where it came from.

"I am." I sighed happily.

"Are you?" The voice came from nowhere, and everywhere at once. It was all around me, and at the same time it was in my head.

"Yes." I let myself grin.

"Why are you happier, Hirai?" The voice was friendly, sweet. I knew this voice, though I had never heard it before. It was Her voice.

And then I knew I was dreaming. I could feel reality just on the other side, with Ikuto asleep next to me, and his violin case digging into my thigh.

"Because, you gave him to me." I knew the answer, although I only thought of it when the question was asked.

"No, I gave you to him, my darling."

I frowned up at the voice. What did She mean?

"But-but-but… You never helped us at all and…" I didn't know what else to say, or how to say it.

"I didn't help because I wanted to know if he was worthy of you or not." I had to know if he wanted you in return. For when you go my angel, you may not return to me." There was great joy and sadness behind those words. I could feel it surround me, cushioning me, turning the sky a warm color of yellow.

"Why are you letting me go?" Sadly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave after all.

"Because, I've seen you grow with me, but you've grown past me now. You were always special, always different and unique. You weren't happy here any more. But I want you to be happy always. I love you dearest. Go now, enjoy what little time you have left in this world. You'll be leaving it soon, so take care."

The sky grew dark, and I came rushing back to the present. Opening my eyes, I sat up. I felt rested, like I had been sleeping for hours.

The clouds in the sky had gotten larger, and they looked much bigger than before.

"Have the clouds come closer?" I watched them for a minute then reached over to dip my hand in the water, and too it back with a shriek.

Ikuto shot awake in front of me.

"What is it?" He mumbled, squinting.

"We're flying." I gestured around us joyously.

Ikuto leaned over to see below is, and I shrieked again as the boat wobbled precariously.

"Quit it, if we tip we'll fall." I glared at him, concerned.

"We are flying." His face was amazed and frightened at the same time. The clouds around us were getting quite thick, and you could no longer see the ground.

A large fat drop of water landed on my arm, then another on my hand. And before we knew it, it was raining.

"Raining again? Stupid clouds." I froze, and gripped Ikuto's arm. "Wait a minute, it's cloudy, and it's raining. That can only mean one thing!" Ikuto's eye widened, and he rushed to look over the side again.

"No don't, you might-" The boat tipped, and we slid right out.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now :D :D :D The next chapter will finish it up. It's a really long one too. Oh hey, I actually wrote two different endings for this. I can't post both though (it's not that I can't, I just don't want to), so let's take a vote on it. Who votes for the happy ending, and who votes for the sad? uhhhhhh, if you vote for the sad, than say watercress in your review, and if you want the happy then say alfalfa sprouts XD he he he! And please review!


	11. Always Falling

Suddenly, we were falling straight down, and the clouds closed over our heads.

We were falling, yet again. Why was I always plummeting from incredible heights with this girl? Well, this was probably it. Once more, I was going to die.

I looked over to see if Hirai thought the same. It took effort to turn my head against the air rushing past, but I managed. Of course, it was hard to do anything with that incredible air pressure.

Purple hair whipping around her smiling face, Hirai closed her eyes. Then again, she was always smiling. I should've known death would be no different for her.

Great, we were going to die, and after all we'd been through together. Still, something about the carefree presence of Hirai kept the fear at bay. Strangely, fear was the last thing on my mind; I was only worried that I would never see her again. She stretched her hand out to me, eyes seeking mine. I took it, and returned the smile, I don't know why. It was just easy.

"We'll be fine." She mouthed at me.

I nodded. There was nothing else I could do. Everything turned out fine in the end, despite the many obstacles we had over come. Why should this be any different? For once, I didn't even care.

There was a blinding white light below us, and it grew cold. Ah yes, I had forgotten there was snow on the ground when we left. It seemed like years ago when I thought about it.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the ground when we hit it. I'd prefer not to meet my doom face to face.

Cold, everything went cold. Was this death?

Tentatively, I opened my eyes. This had to be death. But why was it so cold? And why did everything look so familiar? Wait, this was the park where it had all started.

It came back to me slowly, Images of Tadase and Amu holding hands flashed before my eyes. This was that same place.

I looked over to find Hirai face first in the snow, my violin peeking out from underneath her. My senses tingled. No, this couldn't be. It was exactly like before.

I reached out, but my hands shook, and she was already turning over on her own. I recoiled. There she was, as real as ever, the girl who I had followed into madness.

She blinked up at me, giving me that lunatic grin of hers. I reached past her, taking my violin in my hands. If there was any damage to my violin then I would know if this was all real or not. This would be my proof.

I opened the case and - Nothing. There was no damage, not even a scratch. This must all have just been some strange dream I had. That had to be it because there was no other explanation.

"Ikuto?" A hand reached out and touched my arm. I jerked away.

"How do you know my name?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She let her hand fall.

"What do you mean? You told it to me, remember? Did you hit your head when we landed?" I closed my eyes. Did I hit my head? Yes, that must be it. I hit my head when I tackled her, and now she was trying to confuse me because she didn't want me to turn her in for stealing my violin.

"This isn't real." I stood, groaning, the weight of my instrument resting reassuringly in my arms. "It was all some sort of dream." I glared at her. "Just a dream."

"What? Ikuto, It's me, Hirai!" She stood, putting a hand over her heart and peering at me as if that should mean something.

"It was all a dream." I repeated. "A lie. I just want to forget it all!" But she didn't let me forget; she stepped towards me, looking hurt.

"Ikuto, we should-" Her look of desperation nearly broke my heart but I couldn't take anymore of this insanity.

"No! We shouldn't do anything. I don't know what happened, but whatever did is over now. It's done with, don't you get it?" We stared at each other, and to my surprise, a tear fell from her eye. She didn't brush it away, didn't try to hide it, just let it fall.

"Ikuto, I-I think I l-love you." She bit her lip. "And I-" I held up a hand to stop her, having heard enough.

"I can't take this now. I need to go." Here large eyes were getting to me, and I could already feel the migraine threatening to burst from my skull.

"But…where will I go?" I shook my head at the brashness of this girl. What was wrong with her?

"Wherever it is you came from, just go back there, little girl!" I spun on my heel and took off, as fast as I could go.

"Ikuto!" Her voice carried after me, but she didn't follow, and I didn't stop to find out why.

What was I going to do? The only explanation for it was a dream, but then what about her? She knew my name, and how could that be?

None of this was right, and my brain felt like it was about to shut off permanently. I pinched my self. "Get a grip."

I slowed to a trot, and then a jog. Suddenly, my feet stopped of their own accord. Snow had started falling again, and my pants came out in little puffs of smoke. I looked up to find myself outside Amu's house.

"Wonderful." I went around back almost immediately, and climbed up to her window. Guiltily rapping on the glass, I crouched on the balcony railing.

It surprised me that Amu was actually there, not only that, but that she let me in. This kid was way too trusting for her own good. At the moment, I was glade for it though.

"Ikuto?" Was that worry I saw in those amber eyes?

"Can I come in?" My fingers were going numb from gripping the railing, and after everything that had happened – well, I wasn't in the best state emotionally.

She didn't reply, merely stepped back to let me enter. I nodded my thanks, and put my feet down in her pink jewelry box of a room.

It hurt my eyes, as it always did, but I was still happy to be out of the cold.

"Yoru showed up here, at the moment he's out playing in the snow with the otheres. What happened, Ikuto?" She sat down on her bed of lace and frills. The thing looked like a unicorn had thrown up all over it, but any bed would have looked good to me at the moment.

I felt a brief stab of regret for forgetting about my chara, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I sank down on the bed, feeling like I hadn't rested in ages.

"I don't know what happened. I just…" I looked down at my hands, which were still shaking.

"I went to this different world and…" I stopped to look at Amu's face, which was a mistake, because she looked utterly confused. I sighed, feeling stupid.

"Can we talk about this later? I just need to shut my eyes for a minute."

Slowly, she nodded, and I collapsed with a thankful groan.

"Just this once, but let's talk more about this later, ok?" I smiled weakly. I could always count on Amu.

"Thank you."

"Ikuto, thanking me? Something really must have happened. This isn't like you at all." She shook her head, and I shut my eyes.

"I know, I know." I fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, Amu was dressed in her pj's and brushing her hair. Her three little charas were hovering tiredly around her head.

I sat up groggily.

"What time is it?" I felt four pairs of eyes turn towards me, but only Amu answered.

"It's nearly 10:30. I'm going to bed soon." She set the brush down and came over to sit next to me.

I looked down to see Yoru curled up close by, and I reached out to stroke his head. I couldn't resist. Thankfully, he didn't wake, just purred in his sleep.

"He missed you." Amu smiled, and I quickly took my hand back.

"So, what about you and Tadase?" I watched her blush furiously with amusement. She was so easy to read.

"W-what about us? That's really none of your business." I waited for the pang of jealousy, but it never came… Strange.

"And stop avoiding the subject, tell me about what happened to you!" I smirked at her flustered expression. Like she wasn't the one doing the avoiding, but I let it slide.

"Nothing happened." I shrugged, having decided to tell her everything truthfully. "This girl took my violin and I chased her down. When I tackled her, I must have hit my head. I had the weirdest dream, and when I woke up, I was on the ground. I took my violin back, and then I came here." Amu was frowning at me.

"Ikuto, there must have been more that you're not telling me. You were gone for three days." My blood ran cold. Three days? No, that wasn't possible, it just… was it? I vaguely registered that Amy was still talking, but I just couldn't focus on her words.

"I know you don't trust me but-"

My head was reeling, and I put a hand to my pounding temples.

"You could at least try to tell the truth! I was really worried-"

So this meant that it wasn't a dream. The world felt like it had been turned upside down. All of that really happened. And Hirai? Oh goodness…

"Amu!" She jumped as I stood.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you watch Yoru for just a little longer?" I hurried to the window. She was puzzled to say the least.

"I can b-but, where are you going?" I was out her window in a flash.

I can't believe I left Hirai after all that. She must be so scared in a new world all by herself. I remembered her tear with what felt like an arrow to my heart. I ran faster.

It was dark out now, and I prayed I would find her quickly.

The park was quiet, although not completely deserted. There were a few couples out strolling.

I looked for her all over, walking swiftly, but I couldn't find her.

Having no other choice, I approached the nearest couple.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with purple hair around here?" The male of the two looked at who I assumed was his girlfriend. He couldn't be older than eighteen.

"Well, no I haven't." But his girl friend shushed him quickly, nodding at me.

"I heard something about her earlier. Apparently, she caused something of a stir." I stilled, and waited with a sinking heart. "She was just sitting there in the snow and wouldn't budge. I think someone took her too the hospital eventually, because she was cold as ice and wasn't responding."

"Which hospital?" I was frantic with worry, and the girl shrank back into the protective embrace of her companion.

"I'm sorry, but it's very important." I amended, trying to keep calm and refrain from pulling out my hair by the roots.

"The close one. I think it's about eight blocks from here."

I hit the ground running, not even bothering to look back. So much for keeping calm. It was a long eight blocks to the hospital in the cold, but I didn't remember any of it.

My mind just kept replaying that scene of her reaching out to me, and how did I thank her? I ran away, like a coward. I had betrayed her love. I needed to see her, to put things right. If she never wanted to see me again after that, well I deserved it. I just needed to know that she was all right.

When I entered the hospital, they didn't know any one by the name of Hirai. It was only when I mentioned purple hair that they had a nurse show me to the room.

And there she was, looking out of place and small in her bland surroundings. Her purple hair was the only colorful thing about the room. She was facing the window, and didn't turn when the door opened.

"So, her name is Hirai? We tried talking to her, but she wouldn't respond. Are you her boy friend?" I smiled at the nurse, and nodded. Even though it wasn't true, it was just easier to agree than to try and explain.

"Right," She continued, "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm right down the hall if you need anything." She left, closing the door without a sound.

Swallowing my fear, I crossed the room.

* * *

Ok, so I lied about this being the last chapter... sorry... I wanted to give everyone another chance to vote. Remember? Watercress and Alfalfa? Sad or happy? Which ending? You must tell me! Z, a very good writer friend of mine, says I should give you the sad one. However, when I pointed out the fact that the sad one isn't a very firm ending she changed her mind. So, be warned that if you vote for the sad, it will be a bit of a cliff hanging ending. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
